Same Old Lang Syne
by HereWeGoNow
Summary: Once again, Callie Torres wasn't happy with where her life was headed. Will a chance encounter at a grocery store late one Christmas Eve change that for good?
1. Christmas Eve

**One of my favorite songs is Same Old Lang Syne by Dan Fogelberg. Last week I listened to it on repeat a few too many times and thought it would make a good fic, so I wrote this up. This was supposed to be done by Christmas for y'all, but too much stuff got in the way, so Happy New Year instead!**

* * *

Callie Torres couldn't remember the last time Christmas actually felt like Christmas to her but this one seemed especially unchristmaslike for some reason. Maybe because it was Christmas Eve, her life was in tatters, and she was at the grocery store contemplating getting an extra large frozen pizza and an entire bottle of wine to share with no one but herself, since she had no one else to share those things with anymore. Her latest relationship failed over Thanksgiving dinner, her family was across the country, and her best friend was rudely too busy paying attention to his wife and kid. Her life has become The Callie Show lately and she was getting sick of the same old sad reruns that have been playing for years. She sighed heavily as she headed for the frozen food section. She was way too exhausted to make herself anything else. When she got there, Callie was surprised to see that she wasn't the only loner in the store. There was a bundled up woman digging through the frozen fruit and muttering to herself. She had on a white puff jacket, a chunky scarf, and a pink knit hat with curly blonde hair sticking out of it haphazardly. Callie couldn't see much of her, but there was something unmistakably familiar about her. It only took a second for her to recognize the blonde and Callie just had to go talk to her, even though she knew it was probably a bad idea. She could feel her heart racing as she haltingly approached the other woman and as she got closer, she saw that is was most definitely her. As if her hand had a mind of its own, it reached out and tugged on the sleeve of the blonde's jacket, making the other woman turn towards her slightly without looking up. "What?"

Callie was taken aback by the blonde's shortness and harsh tone. But even so, she'd know that voice anywhere. "Arizona Robbins?"

"Yeah?" Arizona abandoned her quest for the blueberries her wife had forced her to go out for and turned toward the hauntingly familiar voice. It took her a second to process the face, but she knew those eyes better than she knew her own. Her eyes widened as her brain caught up with what she was seeing. "Calliope?" She whispered as if saying the name she hadn't spoken out loud in years would dredge up all that pain and heartache she felt for months, even years after they had broken up.

"Yeah." Callie managed to get out. As soon as their locked eyes, she was having trouble finding words. She couldn't believe who she was seeing in the frozen food aisle of some random grocery store in the middle of Seattle and she was suddenly having trouble breathing. Even though they had tried to end their relationship as amicably as possible, promising to remain friends and stay in touch, it hadn't worked out that way at all. It had been way too hard to talk to each other without being able to actually be together in the way they both desperately wanted. But they had two very different ideas of how they wanted their lives to be and they couldn't come to any sort of compromise.

"I-" Arizona shook her head as she looked her old lover up and down. The brunette was more beautiful now than ever, even if she had a sadness in her eyes that made Arizona's heart ache. "Just... wow, I can't believe it's really you."

"I know." Callie grinned then, making the blonde's heart race into double time. Arizona took a step forward and reached out her arms to hug the other woman, but somehow managed to drop the purse she forgot she was holding. The contents of the bag spilled at their feet. "I see you're just as clumsy now as you used to be." Callie said, unable to hold in her laughter.

"A little bit." Arizona laughed too as she squatted down to pick up her stuff. Callie bent down next to her to help. "You'd think I'd learn to zip up my bag by now."

"Yeah, really. It's only been five years." Callie laughed harder, choosing to think this whole situation was hilarious. If she didn't, she'd probably break down and cry.

"You used to just do it for me. I got spoiled." Arizona continued to laugh and her stomach was starting to hurt. She picked up the rest on her stuff and jammed it into her purse. Callie reached over and zipped it for her before standing up together. "How have you been?" She asked once they go their laughter under control.

"I've been good." Callie lied.

"Still at Seattle Grace?"

"As if I could ever leave." Callie chuckled. "I heard you went to Africa. Very impressive."

"I did. I was there for three years and it was awesome." Arizona smiled. The work she did there was life changing and was one of the best decisions she's ever made. "Been back about a year now though."

"So, I'm guessing that means you didn't come back to Seattle Grace." Callie had been living in her own pathetic bubble for awhile, but she wasn't that oblivious.

"No, Seattle Pres offered me a better deal to lure me away from there when I got back." Truth be told, Arizona hadn't wanted to go back to her old life. She wanted to start fresh. The year between their break up and her leaving the country was nothing but torturous. Neither woman realized they had been walking towards the check out until they were already there. Once their purchases were paid for, they walked out into the parking lot together. It was mostly deserted and there was a light snow falling. They stood awkwardly side by side as each waited for the other to say or do something. Not wanting to part ways with the blonde quite yet, Callie decided to take a chance.

"So, I know it's Christmas Eve and you probably have somewhere to be, but do you think you have time for a drink or two?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Arizona smiled. She really didn't have time, but she wasn't about to turn the brunette down. "Want me to follow you?"

"Okay." Callie agreed before pointing towards her car. "I'm right over there."

"Still have your Thunderbird?"

"Of course." Callie grinned. She'd never get rid of her baby.

"I know, silly question." Arizona laughed and headed to her own car. She was able to find Callie's light blue car easily and followed her to three different closed bars. At the fourth one, the brunette jumped out of her car and knock on Arizona's window. Once the blonde rolled down her window, Callie poked her head in.

"Looks like no one likes to go to bars on Christmas Eve."

"There's a open liquor store right across the street. We can get some beer or something."

"And then what?"

"Drink them here?" Arizona gestured around her car. It was probably the dumbest idea she's had in awhile, but it just came out. Too late to take it back now, not that she wanted to.

"Sounds perfect. I'll be right back." Callie ran to her car, grabbed her purse, and ran across the street. She came back with a six pack of beer that she remembered the blonde liking and held it up to the still open window. "This okay?"

"It's perfect." Arizona unlocked the doors. "Hop on in."

"Thanks." Callie smiled before rounding the front of the ridiculously large SUV and jumped in the passenger side, soaking in the warmth of the interior. She opened a bottle and handed it to the blonde before opening one for herself. They sat and stared at each other, each taking in how beautiful the other woman still was. "We should toast."

"To what?"

"I don't know." Callie tried to think of anything that was good in her life right now. "Our health?"

"Or our careers. I read about you, Calliope. You've done some amazing things since we last saw each other."

"Okay." Callie raised her bottle. "To our health and careers." They each took a swig from their beers, both thinking that's all they really had and that was kind of pathetic. They fell into silence again as they tried to think of what to say next. The close proximity to the brunette and the car's cranked up heater made Arizona feel very hot suddenly. She pulled off her hat and gloves and threw them in the back seat. Callie's heart plummeted when she noticed the big ring the blonde was wearing on a very important finger. "You're married?"

"Um... yeah." Arizona bowed her head. "Kate. I met her in Africa a couple of years ago. She's an architect and was there designing and helping construct the clinics we were building. We got married about six months ago. I would have invited you, but I didn't think you'd come." She said before raising her head to see the brunette's reaction. She saw that Callie's eyes were still just as expressive and easy to read as they used to be and Arizona could tell that the other woman was disappointed by that news. If Arizona was being honest with herself, so was she. "She's great. I feel safe with her." Safe. That was all.

"Oh, well congratulations." Callie said with a forced smile. "I'm glad you found love."

Arizona just smiled weakly. She didn't want to agree, because then she'd be lying. "How about you?"

"What about me?" Callie laughed dryly. "If your asking if I'm seeing anyone, then the answer is a big fat no."

"I'm going to guess your last relationship didn't end well."

"Do they ever?" Callie scoffed. Nothing ever ended well for her. She had hoped seeing Arizona again was fate, but obviously not.

"So, no adorable little Calliope's running around then?"

"No." Callie blinked back tears and tried to look out the front window. It was too foggy from their breaths to see anything.

"I'm sorry. I know that was your dream." Arizona knew just how much Callie wanted kids of her own. It's what broke them up in the first place. "There's still time."

"I guess." Callie shrugged. There really wasn't. She was already in her late thirties and had no prospects in sight. She turned her body to face the other woman, who was looking back at her with wide sympathetic eyes. "You're eyes are still just as blue and beautiful as ever."

"Thanks." Arizona said with a small smile. Callie couldn't tell if she meant that or if she didn't believe her. She lifted her beer again.

"Let's toast to something happy."

"Like what?"

"How about your marriage?"

"Sure." Arizona said with a halfhearted smile and clinked their bottles together. Callie watched her closely as they each took their sips.

"You're not happy, are you?"

"Yes, I am." Arizona forgot how easily Callie could tell what she was thinking. Kate never could, so she didn't have to make an effort to hide her thoughts anymore.

"I know you, Arizona, and I know why you're lying to me now." Callie said with knowing eyes. The blonde would never admit to making a mistake. She continued to stare at her, hoping she'd open up more.

Arizona sighed heavily. "Stop."

"What?"

"I can't stand the way you're looking at me."

"How am I looking at you?"

"Like you care."

"But, I do care about you. I loved you once, you know."

"I loved you too." Arizona said with a wavering smile. "So much."

"We had fun together, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we were great together."

"An unstoppable force." They said in unison, laughing at how ridiculous that sounded now. They had truly believe that to be true at the time. Nothing could stop them until something did.

Callie finished off her beer in one painful gulp and put the empty bottle back in the bag. "I really should go." She had to leave. This was getting to be too much.

"Yeah, me too." Arizona sighed. They had nothing left to say and her wife was going to be furious.

"It was nice seeing you." Callie said as she pushed open her door.

"You too." Arizona watched as the brunette turned to leave. She reached out and touched the brunette's arm, stopping her. "Wait."

"What?" The feel of her old girlfriend's hand on her arm warmed Callie's body in a way she hated right now. She didn't want to feel any kind of reaction from the blonde and she felt like her body was betraying her.

"Look at me." The blonde whispered. When Callie turned around, Arizona couldn't stop herself from leaning over and placing a soft, lingering kiss on her inviting lips. She forgot how much she missed those lips. The kiss sparked something sitting dormant deep within both of them and Arizona had to quickly pull away before it went any further like they both wanted. "Merry Christmas, Calliope."

Without another word, Callie got out of the car and watched as Arizona drove away. For a split second, it had felt like old times again and she was happy. But as the snow turned into rain, the familiar pain of Callie's loneliness and loss of the blonde took over her aching heart. She let out a ragged breath as she turned to go back to her car so she could go back to her empty apartment. As she drove home she managed to keep her tears from falling as she thought about how her biggest regret in life would always be the one who got away.

* * *

**To keep the true spirit of the song, this is where you should stop reading. If you're like me and like a happier ending, feel free to continue. **


	2. New Years Eve

As the week after Christmas dragged it's way toward another holiday that reminded Callie of how alone she was, she couldn't stop thing about Arizona. The blonde seemed to be ubiquitous to Callie now and it was starting to make her go insane. Everything reminded her of her old lover. She seemed to have a bigger Peds caseload this week and for some reason people kept leaving donuts in the attendings lounge. There was even a new nurse who wore heelys and Calle was sure she only did it to mock her. Not only was she going insane, but she was cranky and knew she should feel bad about taking it out on poor unsuspecting interns, but she didn't. That was their purpose for existing as far as she was concerned and they were lucky to survive.

It was now New Years Eve and Callie found herself standing in the same grocery store in the same aisle she had found Arizona in a week earlier. She'd be lying if she said it wasn't on purpose. She hoped the blonde needed some frozen fruit on this stupid holiday too. As she took her time reading every ice cream label in the freezer case, she didn't notice someone had approached her until she felt a tug on her jacket sleeve. She shut the door and inhaled sharply when she found exactly who she had been hoping for smiling adoringly at her. She let out her breath slowly as she tried to keep her heart from racing. No one has looked at her in that way in a long time and it caught her off guard. "Arizona. Hi. Hey..." Callie greeted awkwardly and she mentally kicked herself for sounding so flustered. It was bad enough she was feeling that way.

"I was hoping to find you here."

"Really?" Callie tried to keep her happy dance inside her head.

"I don't have your number."

"You know where I work."

Arizona cocked her head to the side and half smiled in that adorable way Callie used to love. Well, still loved. "Why are you here?"

"Shopping. It's a grocery store."

"I was hoping you were looking for me." Arizona said with a disappointed sigh.

"Okay, maybe I was. I don't have your number either."

"You know where I work."

"We've established that we don't have each others numbers and that we know where each other works, but we don't know why we were looking for each other."

"I missed you." Arizona said honestly with a winsome smile.

"Don't say that." Callie tried to quell the foreign feeling of butterflies in her stomach the blonde's smile gave her. It was making her feel sick.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I missed you too." Callie admitted. She missed her so much she's barely slept since she saw her on Christmas Eve.

"So you can say it and I can't?"

"You're married and I'm not."

"Actually..."Arizona dropped her gaze and kicked at some invisible dirt at her feet. "I won't be for much longer."

"What?" Callie's mouth fell open. That sounded too good to be true, but then she noticed the blonde didn't have her ring on tonight.

"She's been seeing someone else for the last month. When I came home late that night she was furious and we got into a fight. I told her why it took me so long and that I had kissed you. That's when she told me about her affair. She moved out the day after Christmas. Honestly, I think we both were relieved, as messed up as that sounds. Still stung though." Arizona waited for Callie to say something, but the brunette only stared at her.

Because she didn't know what to do, Callie didn't react at all. She felt like she needed to apologize for something, but she wasn't sure for what or why. She wanted to wrap the blonde in her arms and never let her go ever again. She wanted to kiss the other woman senseless to make her forget everything that has ever made her hurt and make sure she never had to hurt again. She couldn't help but think the timing of all of this was interesting. She wasn't sure if it was interesting good or interesting bad. Callie was slow to realize she had been staring blankly at Arizona for longer than appropriate. "Um... are you okay?"

"I will be."

"I'm sorry." Callie said lamely. She was sorry that Arizona got hurt, but she couldn't bring herself to be sorry about her marriage ending. She couldn't help but think that other woman had to be either the dumbest woman alive or just plain crazy, because who in their right mind would cheat on Arizona Robbins? Her loss was, hopefully, Callie'a gain though. The brunette thought she should feel bad for thinking that, but she knew she'd be able to treat Arizona a million times better. "Okay, be honest. How inappropriate would it be if I asked you out right now only a few days after you ended your marriage? Because I'm pretty sure you felt what I felt when you kissed me."

"It would be pretty inappropriate." Arizona laughed, grateful that Callie didn't give her pity or ask any questions. The fact that the brunette knew she wouldnt want that was refreshing. Arizona had not been expecting to be hit on right away by the brunette, but she had secretly wished and hoped for it.

"Oh." Callie slumped her shoulders. She'd just have to try again later. There was no way she was letting Arizona walk out of her life again.

"And since I'm being honest, our marriage was over way before a few days ago and you're right, I did feel something." Something beyond amazing, Arizona finally admitted to herself.

"Oh?" Callie perked up again. "In that case, would you like to accompany me to a New Year's Eve party tonight?"

"Where's it at?" A party sounded like a good way to get her mind off things.

"Mark and Lexie's." Callie was sure it'd be okay if they showed up, even though she originally refused their invitation.

"They're together?"

"Yup. Been married for three years now. They even have a one year old son, who I adore."

"Wow." Arizona blinked in shock. "Are you two still best friends?"

"When he has time for me."

"I didn't think Little Grey wanted kids."

"She changed her mind." Callie shrugged. "So, party?" She asked again. She didn't want to talk about Mark right now.

"I'm assuming all the old gang will be there?" Arizona didn't know if that was exciting or terrifying. She hadn't spoken to anyone from Seattle Grace since leaving for Africa.

"Yeah and plenty of new ones for you to meet."

"Okay."

"Really?" That was a lot easier than Callie had thought it would be. She wasn't about to question how her New Years turned from the worst to the best in such a short amount of time. Instead she was just going to thank the powers that be profusely and enjoy her night.

"Yeah and maybe if you're lucky, you'll get a New Years kiss."

"If I'm lucky? I think it's if you're lucky."

"You taking me or what?" Arizona smiled as she backed away. "Or should I just go home to my lonely apartment and kiss my cat at midnight?"

"I'm taking you." Callie grabbed the other woman's hand and intertwined their fingers. "We still fit together pretty well."

"Yeah, we really do." Arizona's smile faltered. She felt bad for already agreeing to go out with a other woman so soon after ending her marriage. But, this wasn't another woman, it was the one that go away. You just don't turn down chances like these. Her smiled became more confidant as she let the brunette lead then out of the store and in to the parking lot.

"You want to follow me there or I can just drive us?

"I'll follow you." Arizona wasn't sure how seeing everyone again would go and wanted her own car in case she needed a quick getaway.

"Okay. They bought this huge house together that's not too far from here."

"I'll see you there then." Arizona hopped into her SUV and waited for Callie to go to her car.

When Callie was on the road and she was sure Arizona was behind her, she pulled out her cell phone turned the bluetooth on. "Call Mark." She stated loudly and clearly. She had the hands free system installed in her car a year ago and was still getting used to it.

"Calling Mom. Is this correct?"

"No!" Callie yelled. "Mark!

"Calling Cristina. Is this correct?"

"No!" Callie growled. "I hate this fucking thing."

"Calling Mark. Is this correct?"

"Yes!" Callie waited for it to dial and soon her best friends voice was booming through her speakers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mark!"

"Hey, Cal. What's up?"

"I'm just letting you know I'm coming to your party and I'm bringing a date."

"Man or woman?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, because I don't want to accidentally ask if a dude is hot."

Callie rolled her eyes. "It's a woman."

"Well, is she hot?"

"Very." Callie grinned. "The hottest."

"Good, I'm happy you're coming." Mark paused. "Lexie is too."

"Will little Mark be there?" Callie smiled at the thought of her godson. He was the light of her life nowadays.

"No, he's staying at Derek and Meredith's with all of the other kids and their nanny. Us adults wanted to have some fun."

"Okay, I'll see you soon. We're only a few minutes away."

"Who is this woman? Do we know her? You sound happy."

"Bye Mark." Callie pushed the button to disconnect their call and pulled onto Mark's street. It was already full of cars, but she managed to find two spots together. "You ready?" Callie asked when she met Arizona on the sidewalk.

"I think so."

"You'll be fine. I'll protect you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Callie took the blonde's hand and walked up the path to the large house. As they got closer, they could hear music and laughter coming from inside. Callie let herself in the front door and shrugged out of her jacket before taking Arizona's. They exchanged small smiles, both not believing they were here together. After hanging their coats up, Callie led them down a long hallway that opened up into a large open kitchen/family room combo. It was the perfect entertaining space and was the deciding factor when they chose this house.

"Wow, who are all these people?" Arizona asked. There were way more people than she could remember.

"Well, there's the usual and most of them either got married or are in serious relationships, so the other half are their significant others."

"Is that...?" Arizona pointed toward a couple dancing closely by the fire.

"Kepner and Avery? Yes." Callie laughed at the confused and almost disgusted look on the blonde's face. "I know, right?"

"Torres!" Mark called from across the room, making everyone look their way. "Where's this date?"

"I'm seriously going to kill him." Callie grumbled. From his vantage point he must not be able to see Arizona, who was slightly hidden out of view.

"You told him I was your date?"

"Aren't you?" Callie suddenly felt nervous. Maybe she interpreted everything wrong. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Well, yeah. I'm just surprised you told him. He hates me for breaking your heart."

"Arizona, that wasn't all you. I've told him that. I broke your heart too, remember?"

"How could I forget? It was one of the worst days of my life."

"I don't want to talk about that right now. I want to have fun." Callie reached out and pulled Arizona further into the room towards Mark and Lexie. People were watching them, but had the decency to not say anything and the two women ignored their prying eyes. When they got to the hosts, Mark just stared at Arizona like she was a ghost. "Sloan, shut your mouth." Callie said as she went to pour her and her date a glass of wine each. She hoped Arizona still preferred white.

"Is this a joke?" Mark whispered.

"What do you mean?" Callie could feel Arizona pressed against her back, probably trying to hide.

"What do you mean what do I mean?"

"Yes, my date is Arizona. So what?"

"Cal..." Mark didn't want to say anything rude in front of the blonde. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's just a party, Mark." Callie turned to hand Arizona the wine glass.

"Um, hey Mark. Hey Lexie." Arizona smiled. "Long time no see, huh?"

"It's good to see you, Dr. Robbins."

"Lexie, it's Arizona." Arizona laughed.

"I'm sorry." Lexie blushed and turned to smack Mark, who was now glaring at the blonde. "Don't be rude. She's our guest."

"I'm watching you, Blondie."

"Mark! What did I just tell you?" Lexie hit him again.

"Come on. Let's go find somewhere private." Out of old habit, Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's shoulders and steered them out of the kitchen and away from the crowd. She was surprised to find that Mark's den was empty and led them to the plush leather couch. The settled on it together, sitting closer than necessary on the large piece of furniture.

"Is Teddy still around?" Arizona asked. She was the only person she was interested in seeing at this point.

"No, she left a couple of years ago when she got a different job."

"Oh." Arizona frowned. She felt like she should have known that. They sat and drank their wine in silence as they listened to the sounds spilling in from the other room, each not-so secretly stealing glances of the other. This situation was new to both of them and neither knew what to do. "You're still really beautiful." Arizona said after a few minutes of openly staring at the other woman.

"Thanks." Callie grinned. She only really believed that when Arizona said it.

"I missed your smile too." The brunette's smile was still the most beautiful thing Arizona has ever seen. She forgot that when Callie really truly smiled, she could light up an entire room. They fell into another comfortable silence as they tried to figure out where to go from there.

"This is weird." Callie said as she set her empty wine glass on the table behind the couch. She turned her body to face Arizona and rested her left arm on the back of the couch.

"Yeah, why is that?" Arizona said as she mirrored Callie's position.

"Because we pretty much unwillingly broke up five years ago, haven't seen each other in four, you went to Africa for three, and you married someone else."

As if it was the most natural thing in the world to do, Arizona reached out and cupped Callie's cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you want you needed." She said as she ran her thumb lightly across the brunette's cheek bone.

"And I'm sorry I couldn't understand your side of it." Callie smiled. Feeling Arizona's soft hand on her skin felt good.

"I wanted it to be you." Arizona said after a pregnant pause before removing her hand and sitting back against the armrest of the couch.

"Wanted what to be me?"

"I wanted you to be the one I married." Arizona said almost too quietly for Callie to hear.

"I would have married you."

"Don't say that." Arizona covered her face to try and hide her tears.

"I'm sorry. It's just the truth."

Arizona took a deep breath and lowered her hands to see Callie staring at her wistfully. They searched each other's eyes for something they weren't quite sure of. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I need you in my life in some way. I don't care how." They both looked towards the door when they heard loud shouting.

"10...9...8..."

"It's midnight already?" Arizona didn't realize how long they've been in there.

"We should go out there." Callie jumped up, pulled Arizona to her feet, and drug her out of the room to join her friends.

"3...2...1!"

Just like Arizona did to her in the car, Callie didn't even give the blonde a chance to protest. As soon as it hit midnight, she leaned down and brushed her lips over the other woman's, sighing happily when Arizona wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Nothing had ever felt so right and so perfect before. Not wanting to let it get too far, Arizona slowed the kiss down with a few pecks and rested her forehead against the brunette's. They grinned at each other for a moment before Arizona kissed Callie again. "Happy New Year, Calliope."


	3. Valentine's Day

"Mark!" Callie called out, trying to stop her friend from leaving the hospital. She had huge news that she was itching tell somebody and her best friend would at least act like he cared.

"What, Cal? It's Valentines Day. I promised Lex I'd make her dinner and I'm already late."

"I'm going to ask her tonight." Callie blurted out. She was bubbling over with excitement and nervousness and she couldn't help it. She was on the verge of literally squeeing.

"Ask who what now?" Mark had to smile. It's been awhile since he's seen his best friend so animated about something and he had a feeling he knew exactly why.

"I want Arizona to be my girlfriend again."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I need her, Mark. Now that we've been spending time together, I know I can't live without her. I did it for five years. It sucked."

"Isn't she still married?"

"Nope. Everything was finalized yesterday." Domestic partnerships were surprisingly easy to end and since they never got around to combining anything, they didn't have to spilt up anything either.

"What about what broke you two up in the first place?"

"We haven't talked about that yet. It's too soon. But it doesn't matter to me either way. If that's what she wants, then great. If not, then I'm happy just being cool aunt Callie."

"And you're really okay with that?" Mark asked as he stared his friend down. He knew exactly how to get her to break if she was lying. To his surprise, she wasn't.

"Yes. Did I mention I need her?"

"You're pathetic." Mark grinned. "And I'm happy that you seem happy."

"Me too. She makes me very happy and I just hope she'll say yes."

"Are you insane? She stared at you like you were the only woman on the planet on our entire double date the other night. I don't see why Lex and I were even there. You two practically ignored us."

"Sorry." Callie smiled. She wasn't really.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes, go. Kiss my baby for me and go try and make me more. I need at least another nephew and a niece or two."

"Will do." Mark laughed and turned to leave. "Have a good Valentines Day, Cal!"

"That's the plan!"

* * *

Later that evening Callie was nervously pacing around her apartment as she waited for Arizona to get off work. She was still getting used to working at two different hospitals. It was weird not being able to just go find the addicting blonde whenever she needed a fix. After New Years, they both knew they wanted something beyond friendship and had decided to take it slow. They had been dating and getting reacquainted with each other for the past month and a half. Callie couldn't figure out how she could be stupid enough to let the blonde go in the first place. They had been talking now more than they ever had before. They've probably talked more in the last month than they did the entire year they were going out before. Communication was never their strong point, but that didn't seem to be an issue this time around. Everything about this just seemed better for some reason. Maybe they both had grown from their experiences or maybe they knew what kind of loss they were risking now. Arizona told Callie about her time in Africa and the brunette could tell how much the other woman had loved everything about it. Callie had to wonder if she still would have gone if they had never broken up or maybe they could have gone together. She had to admit to herself that the thought of living in Africa for three years sounded like the last thing she wanted to do, but she would have done it for Arizona. To Callie's surprise, the blonde even opened up to her about Kate, who the brunette met once in a very awkward and tense encounter at Arizona's apartment, and Callie had told Arizona all about her own epic relationship failures. It was something they were both able to laugh about over too much wine and, even though the subject matter wasn't their favorite, it was one of the best nights they both have had in a long time and it was surprisingly healing.

Callie hoped tonight went as planned. She was hoping to come out of this with a new girlfriend and maybe even sex or at least some topless making out. Really, she'd take anything at this point. They haven't gotten that far yet and it was killing Callie, especially since she could still vividly remember how good the sex used to be. Her very erotic dreams featuring the blonde over the past month and a half were not helping either. They've done plenty of kissing and more cuddling than was probably healthy, but they hadn't even spent the night together yet. They always went home to their separate beds. It was Arizona putting on the breaks and Callie understood why, but that didn't stop her from wanting it very much. Probably too much. She hasn't had any sex in at least four months and hasn't had good sex in over a year. She stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of her living room as she thought that over. That couldn't be right, could it? No wonder why she had been in a perpetual state of horniness ever since laying eyes on Arizona on Christmas Eve. That only made her think of her dreams again. Her latest one involved the blonde's SUV. Callie's eyes widened when she heard a soft knock on her door. She blushed at being interrupted during some very dirty thoughts. Smoothing down her dress a as she walked, she went to open it and was greeted by her (hopefully) soon-to-be girlfriend's radiant smile. "Hi." She greeted breathlessly. Arizona still had and probably always will have that effect on her.

"Hey." Arizona took in Callie's appearance. Her long hair was straightened and framed her face, which was mostly free of makeup, except for some dark red lipstick and mascara. She was wearing a low cut short black dress and what could only be described as fuck me heels. The woman was sex on legs and they both knew it. Suddenly Arizona's jeans, sweater, and sneaker combo made her feel like a child. "You look really pretty. I feel very underdressed."

"No, I love casual you." Callie pulled the door open wider. "Come in. I made you dinner."

"You didn't have to do that." Arizona kissed the brunette's cheek as she entered the apartment and put the bag she had been carrying down by the door. It was the same apartment she had spent many days and nights in when they were together before, but Callie lived alone now.

"I wanted to do something special for you on Valentines Day."

"Oh, is that today?" Arizona said with a mischievous smile.

"I know, you don't like these kind of holidays, but I do, so sit." Callie pushed the blonde toward the preset table.

"I like them when I have someone to share them with." Arizona watched a broad smile spread across Callie's face as the brunette poured them wine. "Do you still have your necklace? You know the matching ones we got that one Valentines Day?"

"Of course." Callie couldn't bring herself to get rid of it. She grabbed the dish of pasta she made and set it on the table before sitting down across from the blonde.

"I think you should start wearing it again."

"Wouldn't that be a little weird?"

"Not if you'll be my girlfriend again." Arizona frowned when Callie's face fell. She waited for the brunette to say something, but got impatient. "Calliope? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you." Callie sighed and poked at the bowl of pasta with the serving spoon.

"I'm sorry. Was that too soon?" Arizona asked nervously. "I can take it back. Pretend nothing happened." She grabbed the spoon out of Callie's hand and scooped a giant pile of pasta onto her plate. She threw the spoon back in the bowl and plastered a big faux smile on her face. "This looks and smells amazing. Thank you."

"I don't want you to take it back."

"Then why do you look like someone kicked your puppy?"

"I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend tonight." Callie pouted.

"Oh." Arizona's smiled turned genuine at the cute look on the brunette's face. "And I stole your thunder."

"Yeah, you kind of did."

"You can still ask me, you know."

"Okay." Callie smiled. "So, will you be my girlfriend again?"

Arizona reached into her shirt and pulled out the heart shaped necklace she was already wearing. "What do you think?"

Callie's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the familiar jewelry around the blonde's neck. It still looked perfect. "Really?"

"Calliope, I don't even know how to describe how much I've missed you." Arizona stood up and walked around the table. She grabbed both of Callie's hands and pulled her from her seat. "I'm never letting you go again."

"Me either." Callie was surprised when Arizona tugged her away from the table instead of hugging her like she expected. "Where are we going?"

"I'm assuming the bedroom is in the same spot." Dinner could wait. That's why microwaves were invented.

"Yeah?" Callie couldn't keep the goofy grin off her face.

"I can't wait another second to see my girlfriend naked again." Arizona pulled Callie through the bedroom door, pushed her down on the bed, and fell on top of her. The low moan that came from the brunette as soon as their lips touched made Arizona's body react in a way that only Callie had the power to elicit. She let the other woman roll them over and reached around her back to the zipper on her dress. The brunette pulled her lips away from Arizona's and they stared intently into each other's eyes as the sound of the long zipper being slowly pulled down filled the room, sending a chilling sensation shooting through both of their bodies. Callie started quivering on top of the blonde when she felt nails graze up her newly exposed back and nimble fingers unhook her bra. She wasn't sure if it was from the feeling of Arizona's hands on her skin or from the anticipation of what was to come. Their lips and tongues crashed together suddenly in an unbridled display of passion and lust neither woman had felt for any other. As Arizona rolled herself back on top, she momentarily broke their kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day, Calliope." She panted against her girlfriends lips before reconnecting them. Callie only half-growled half-moaned into the blonde's mouth as a response and it was the sexiest thing Arizona has ever heard. Somewhere between the heavy kissing and shameless grinding against each other, their clothes seem to have disappeared on their own. Their naked bodies pressed together felt like they were coming home again and as they reconnected in a way only two people who were truly made for each other could, they both were thinking that this had to be it for them. This is exactly where they wanted to be for the rest of their lives. They had taken a wrong turn when they broke up and it had led them down a long road in opposite directions, but they still managed to turn around and find each other again and none of the rest of it mattered.


End file.
